


We Have to Talk About Rozenn

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [28]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Authorial self-correction, Drabble, Gen, Ralof and Galmar have a bromance, minifill, part of the Matchmaker story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written to compensate for authorial error in th Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match story.





	We Have to Talk About Rozenn

Ralof sat down beside Galmar.

"I like the Dragonborn, General, I truly do, but she needs to be informed of something," said the soldier.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Galmar asked.

"That my sister is a logger not a miller," Ralof said with a grimace. "I mean - I don't mind, but Gerdur gets so annoyed when Rozenn calls her a miller... And she's got a temper on her, does our Gerdur."

"But Rozenn is Dragonborn," Galmar began to protest.

"Gerdur will speak her mind, no matter what," Ralof said, rolling his eyes. "Got us both into all kinds of scrapes when we were kids."

"I'll let her know to watch her tongue," Galmar rumbled into his ale.

*-*

"But they live on a mill," Rozenn said, baffled. "They must be millers."

"No, it's a lumber mill. Thus lumberjacks or loggers," Galmar responded with exaggerated patience.

"But ... Riverwood Mill, Anga's Mill, Half-Moon Mill! It makes no sense not to call them millers!" Rozenn protested.

Galmar sighed and pressed his palm to his eyes. "Call it a Nord custom, then."

"Alright, love. I'll try to remember. For you."

Galmar grunted.


End file.
